All I want is you
by KareenaSu
Summary: Matsuri – kunoichi, która była słaba, lecz znalazła w sobie siłę. Tenten – sądziła, że jest silna do czasu, gdy odkryła swoją słabość. Może byłyby przyjaciółkami, gdyby nie darzyły uczuciem tego samego mężczyzny – mężczyzny, który podobno nie jest zdolny kochać nikogo…. Czy na pewno? [GaaMatsu, KankuTen, GaaTen]
1. Prolog

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own only the plot of this story.**

Historia trójkąta miłosnego. Główny wątek toczy się 2 lata po wojnie z Madarą, ale dużo miejsca zajmą flashbacki.

Większość fragmentów będzie prawdopodobnie z perspektywy Tenten, która jest jedną z najbardziej zaniedbanych postaci w mandze, więc chcę to naprawić.

Jeszcze się zastanawiam, czy wprowadzić sceny erotyczne, czy ograniczyć się do opisywania uczuć. Być może zmienię kategorię wiekową. Sugestie w komentarzach lub PM mile widziane. Konstruktywna krytyka jest bardzo cenna.

Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Enjoy!

**1\. Prolog**

_Pełnia księżyca _

Retrospekcja. S_unagakure, kilkanaście miesięcy po zamordowaniu Czwartego Kazekage (między 1. serią a Naruto Shippudenem)._

Była piękna, gwiaździsta noc. Na ulicach wioski Piasku nie było żywej duszy, choć mieszkańcy w większości nie spali. O tej porze wielu z nich bawiło się na spotkaniach towarzyskich, w mieszkaniach i restauracjach. Gdyby nie gwar rozmów i głośne śmiechy dobiegające z zapełnionych gośćmi lokali można by pomyśleć, że osada jest opuszczona.

Uważny obserwator zauważyłby młodego mężczyznę – a może chłopca? – na dachu jednego z najwyższych budynków. Był ubrany w ciemne spodnie, kaftan i kamizelkę. Rude włosy niesfornie wijące się wokół twarzy nadałyby mu chłopięcy wygląd, gdyby nie kontrastowały z zimnym wyrazem oczu otoczonych ciemnymi obwódkami bezsenności.

Zdecydowanie wyglądał na więcej niż czternaście lat. Mimo to, miał tylko tyle. Ktoś patrzący z boku mógłby zastanawiać się, co nastoletni shinobi robi o tej porze na dachu, samotnie kontemplując księżyc.

Zdaje się jednak, że satelita jasno świecący na niebie nie pochłaniał całkowicie jego uwagi. Z równym zainteresowaniem obserwował otoczenie. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł smukłą sylwetkę dziewczyny, która przebiegła wzdłuż ulicy, by następnie wskoczyć na dach budynku.

Kunoichi miała półdługie brązowe włosy upięte klamrą z tyłu głowy. Była ubrana w niebieskie spodnie i tunikę w tym samym kolorze. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy jej towarzystwo jest mile widziane, usiadła obok chłopaka. Widocznie zbyt blisko, gdyż on odsunął się nieznacznie.

\- Gramy w karty z drużyną Kankuro. Może się przyłączysz, zamiast praktykować ten dziwny rodzaj samoumartwiania?

Shinobi spojrzał na twarz dziewczyny. Nie odwzajemnił jej uśmiechu.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być – powiedział.

Szatynka wzruszyła ramionami, przechyliła się do tyłu i opierając się na łokciach popatrzyła w niebo.

\- To chyba nie jest twoja prywatna wioska. Ani twój dach – powiedziała swobodnie.

Chłopak przyglądał jej się przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Dziewczyna nie dała po sobie poznać, że jest speszona. Była pewna, że shinobi zaraz powie coś, co jego zdaniem powinno ją wystraszyć. Podobno w tę jedną specyficzną noc w miesiącu zawsze mu odbija. Ona jednak nie uważała się za pierwszą lepszą geninkę, i takie sztuczki na nią nie zadziałają. Na początku się na nie nabierała, teraz już nie.

\- Powinnaś wiedzieć, że nikt nie chodzi samotnie po wiosce w nocy, szczególnie podczas pełni – oznajmił rudowłosy spokojnym tonem. Zupełnie, jakby sądził, że trzeba ją skarcić.

\- Czyja to wina? – odparła szatynka, dopiero teraz zaprzestając oglądania nieba i podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Odpowiedź na to pytanie wydawała się oczywista, więc jej rozmówca miał prawo uznać je za prowokację.

Właściwie, była to prowokacja, ale on nigdy nie reagował tak, jak tego oczekiwała.

Spoważniała, choć jeszcze chwilę temu wydawało się to niemożliwe. Sprawiała wrażenie osoby, której radosny uśmiech nie schodzi nigdy z twarzy.

\- Gaara. Egzamin na chuunina był wiele miesięcy temu. Nikogo nie zabiłeś. Ile było w tym czasie pełni? – zapytała.

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, choć była przekonana, że shinobi mógłby jej udzielić. Pewnie doliczał sobie do listy sukcesów każdą taką noc.

\- Częściowo sam jesteś sobie winny, że ludzie nadal się boją. Niepotrzebnie wspominasz o żądzy krwi, Shukaku i księżycu. A przecież – popatrzyła chłopakowi prosto w oczy, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie – kontrolujesz go bardzo dobrze.

\- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – skomentował Gaara. Jednocześnie posłał jej spojrzenie z rodzaju taki-wzrok-mają-seryjni-mordercy.

\- _Wiem_, że to prawda – odpowiedziała kunoichi z naciskiem na pierwsze słowo. Nie pozwoliła się spłoszyć. Już się go nie bała, bo jej zdaniem bardziej pozował na psychopatę niż naprawdę nim był. Ciężko pracował, żeby nie pozwolić dojść do głosu ciemnej stronie osobowości, ale chyba czuł się bezpieczniej, gdy ludzie wciąż ją w nim dostrzegali.

Jednak ona dawno już zauważyła, że najmniej rozsądne, co można zrobić w obecności Gaary, to okazać strach.

Wygrała tę potyczkę słowną. Nie odwróciła wzroku. Gaara to zrobił. Wpatrzył się gdzieś w daleki punkt na horyzoncie.

Wtedy, niewiele się nad tym zastanawiając, zapragnęła dodać mu otuchy. Chciała uścisnąć dłoń Gaary, która znajdowała się ledwie kilka centymetrów od jej własnej. Jednak gdy wyciągnęła rękę, usłyszała szum i dostrzegła kątem oka jakiś ruch. Nie miała czasu zareagować, bo wszystko działo się w ułamkach sekund. Dotknęła dłoni Gaary, a on spojrzał na nią. Wtedy poczuła, że jej przedramię otoczył piasek. Cofnął się, zanim zmiażdżył jej rękę. Niewiele brakowało.

W tym momencie była przerażona, ale powstrzymała się od gwałtownych ruchów lub krzyku. Gaara przyglądał jej się uważnie, jakby oceniał jej reakcję.

Kunoichi cofnęła rękę, podczas gdy Gaara nie ruszył się nawet na centymetr. On nigdy nie musiał uciekać, bo doskonała obrona zareaguje wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała. Mimo wszystko, nie zdołała opanować drżenia głosu. Nie chodziło jej nawet o ten cholerny piasek. Wydawało jej się, że są przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele nie muszą uciekać się do takich metod, żeby komuś pokazać, że jest zbyt natarczywy.

\- To działa automatycznie – odpowiedział. Chociaż wydawał się opanowany, ona i tak widziała, że jest wściekły. – Nie atakuj mnie w taki sposób.

Te słowa wytrąciły ją z równowagi. _Nie atakuj?_

_\- _Nie chciałam ci zrobić krzywdy – powiedziała ze złością. Ten bezczelny, arogancki… Nawet w myślach nie potrafiła tego określić. To prostackie, odcinać się od kogoś podobnymi metodami. Chciała jedynie uścisnąć jego rękę. Jej zdaniem nie mogło to podpadać pod napaść, nawet jeśli uważał, że dziewczyna o niskim pochodzeniu nie powinna spoufalać się z synem Kazekage.

\- A co chciałaś? – zapytał.

Przymrużyła oczy ze złości. W pierwszej chwili nie przyszło jej do głowy, że ktoś może zadać podobnie naiwne pytanie i oczekiwać na nie odpowiedzi. Dopiero po sekundzie zastanowienia uświadomiła sobie, że to jest pytanie zadane całkowicie poważnie.

Piasek chroni go niezależnie od woli, od zawsze. Może nigdy nikt go nie dotykał.

Skoro tak, to była mu winna wyjaśnienie. Tyle tylko, że nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Przecież takie rzeczy są uważane za oczywiste, nikt nie musi ich ubierać w słowa.

\- Chciałam cię wesprzeć – wydukała w końcu.

Wydawało jej się, że to powinna być zadowalająca odpowiedź, a jednak Gaara wciąż patrzył na nią bez zrozumienia.

\- Wesprzeć?

Kurczę, co za dziwna sytuacja. Nigdy nikomu nie musiała się tłumaczyć z tego, że go dotknęła.

\- Pokazać, że nie jesteś sam. Ludzie czasami tak robią – doprecyzowała. Wiele myśli kotłowało się w jej głowie, ale żadna nie wydawała się odpowiednia, żeby wszystko wyjaśnić.

Gaara nic na to nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał jej się jakoś dziwnie. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy go jeszcze bardziej nie rozzłościła.

\- Powiedziałeś Kankuro, że chcesz budować z ludźmi więzi – odezwała się po chwili. – Tak właśnie się je buduje. Chciałam okazać ci zrozumienie, a gdybyś ty to zaakceptował, to znaczy, że mi ufasz. Więzi opierają się na zrozumieniu i zaufaniu, bo jeśli ich nie ma… Zostaje tylko strach.

Zamilkła. Pomyślała, że jeśli zacznie jeszcze bardziej to tłumaczyć, jedynie wszystko zagmatwa. Najprostsze rzeczy wcale nie tak łatwo jest wyrazić słowami.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Gaara.

\- To świetnie.

Wątpiła, czy naprawdę zrozumiał. Ona nie nadawała się do wyjaśniania tak skomplikowanych rzeczy, i na pewno nie zrobiła tego wystarczająco dobrze. Nie uważała się za specjalistkę od budowania przyjaźni. Naruto Uzumaki na pewno miałby w tej sprawie więcej do powiedzenia.

Oprócz własnej niekompetencji w tej sprawie, uświadomiła sobie coś jeszcze.

Skoro obrona absolutna nie rozróżnia przyjaciela od wroga, wcale nie jest takim doskonałym narzędziem. Ona chyba nie chciałaby być obdarzona taką mocą.


	2. Egzamin

**2\. Egzamin  
**

_Teraźniejszość. Dwa lata po pokonaniu Madary przez Zjednoczone Wojska Shinobi. _

_Konohagakure, noc po finale egzaminu na jounina_

Dziewczyna o brązowych długich włosach opadających swobodnie na plecy, z ochraniaczem na czole, weszła do dużego pomieszczenia w restauracji. Stoliki, które zwykle były rozstawione na środku sali, znajdowały się teraz bliżej ścian. W pomieszczeniu było kilkunastu shinobi. Wszyscy mieli ochraniacze z symbolem wioski Piasku.

Gdy kunoichi weszła do restauracji, rozległy się gromkie brawa. Dziewczynę spłoszyło to nadmierne zainteresowanie. Kłaniając się wszystkim uprzejmie, przeszła szybko przez salę do jednego ze stolików. Stała przy nim dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach. Gdy szatynka podeszła do niej, uścisnęła ją i cmoknęła w policzek.

\- Gratuluję – powiedziała. – Nie łudź się, że się schowasz, Matsuri. Wszyscy będą chcieli z tobą dzisiaj rozmawiać, a ty opowiesz kilkadziesiąt razy tę samą historię.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w bok, na kilkuosobową grupę jouninów, którzy stali kilka metrów dalej. Pochyliła głowę z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Potem odwróciła się do koleżanki.

\- Wiem, Yuki. Na szczęście jest dużo alkoholu – powiedziała. – Liczę, że szybko się upiją i część tych atrakcji mnie ominie. Dlaczego wszyscy mi się tak przyglądają?

Jej rozmówczyni uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Bo jesteś dzisiaj gwiazdą – powiedziała. – Oraz bardzo ładnie wyglądasz. Chociaż mogłabyś się zdecydować, czy idziesz na imprezę, czy na pole bitwy. Nie jesteśmy w pracy – powiedziała, mierząc koleżankę przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

Matsuri była ubrana w jasnozieloną yukatę, ale nie zrezygnowała z katany, którą miała przewieszoną za plecami.

\- Niektórzy zawsze są w pracy – oświadczyła.

Yuki wzruszyła ramionami, zrezygnowana. Wiedziała, że i tak jej nie przegada.

\- Tego, na kim próbujesz zrobić dobre wrażenie, tutaj nie ma – zauważyła przytomnie. – Jak myślisz, przyjdzie? Czy pogratuluje ci później, prywatnie?

Matsuri posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie.

\- My nie mamy takiej relacji, więc skończ z tymi dwuznacznymi sugestiami. Jeszcze ktoś to potraktuje poważnie i będę miała przez ciebie kłopoty.

Yuki uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Na co właściwie czekasz? – spytała.

Matsuri przygryzła nerwowo wargi. Wydawało jej się, że powinna zaczekać właśnie na awans. Żeby nikt nie mógł podważyć, że jest obecnie jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych kunoichi w Sunagakure. Musiała być silna, żeby mieć prawo wyznać uczucia Gaarze.

Właściwie, zamierzała go zaczepić zaraz po egzaminie, żeby zorientować się, jakie wrażenie wywarła na nim walka finałowa. Ale on rozmawiał z Szóstym Hokage, a potem gdzieś zniknął. Nie będzie go przecież szukać w całej wiosce Liścia. Byłoby naturalne, gdyby to on ją znalazł, żeby jej pogratulować.

\- W najbliższym czasie poszukaj okazji, na fali chwały – powiedziała Yuki, jakby czytała jej w myślach. – Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem. Gość nawet cię nie drasnął. Udowodniłaś, że nasi ludzie mogą przewyższyć tych z wioski Liścia.

\- Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, która traktuje sprawę tak ambicjonalnie.

Yuki przymrużyła oczy.

\- A ty oczywiście nie masz żadnej osobistej satysfakcji z tego, że sprawiłaś manto chuuninowi z Konohy – powiedziała tonem, który wskazywał, że i tak w to nie uwierzy. – Daj spokój, przy mnie nie musisz zachowywać poprawności politycznej.

Matsuri uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tym razem szczerym uśmiechem, nie tym wymuszonym, którym obdarzyła jouninów zgromadzonych na sali.

\- Za rok też im dowalimy. O pozostałych wioskach nie wspominając – powiedziała wesoło.

\- To rozumiem – odparła Yuki. Odwróciła się na chwilę do stołu, otworzyła butelkę wina, napełniła dwie lampki i jedną z nich podała koleżance. –Nie myśl sobie, że mam coś do Konohy. Jednak nie zaszkodzi im świadomość, że siły się wyrównały. Tak przy okazji, nie zaprosiłaś nikogo z miejscowych na bankiet?

\- Oni już wszyscy złożyli mi gratulacje. Część z nich szczerze – odparła Matsuri. – Kilka osób na chwilę wpadnie, impreza dopiero się zaczyna. Ale i tak tylko na chwilę, oni świętują coś innego. Nie co dzień przyszły przywódca wioski się zaręcza – dopiero widząc zdziwione spojrzenie koleżanki zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna tyle paplać. To w końcu wewnętrzne sprawy osady, na dodatek obcej.

\- Kurczę – powiedziała Yuki z westchnieniem. – Takie ciacho. To chyba ostatecznie niweczy moje szanse. A już się zastanawiałam… Bo wiesz, jeśli ty wysoko mierzysz to ja też mogę, a nawet powinnam.

Matsuri szturchnęła ją łokciem w bok, żeby przywołać ją do porządku. Yuki pokazała jej język, żeby udowodnić, że niewiele sobie z tego robi.

Matsuri uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Jakieś szanse jeszcze masz. Z tego co wiem, Tsuchikage jest wolny.

Yuki zakrztusiła się winem, które właśnie przełykała.

\- Czyli co, ty i niezbyt uzdolniona chuuninka zgarniacie przystojniaków, a ja… Kurczę, Matsuri, nawet mnie nie wkurzaj.

Kunoichi uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Tak mi się powiedziało. Nie chciałam być wredna.

\- Na ciebie nie da się gniewać – odparła Yuki, rozbawiona jej wyrazem twarzy. – Zwłaszcza w taki dzień jak ten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tenten!

Dwudziestoletnia kunoichi zignorowała wołanie i wyszła z lokalu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Ino chciała jej zapewne zaproponować kolejny kieliszek sake, ale ona i tak miała już dosyć. Musiała chociaż na chwilę wyrwać się z tej imprezy.

Gdy znalazła się przed drzwiami klubu, mogła odetchnąć. Nabrała świeżego powietrza w płuca i spojrzała na niebo. Dostrzegła wiele gwiazd i cienki sierp księżyca.

Te gwiazdy i księżyc wydały jej się w tej chwili bliższe niż ludzie, którzy świętowali za ścianą. Obiecała Hinacie, że wróci, ale wcale nie miała na to ochoty. Nie miała też pojęcia, dlaczego dziedziczka klanu Hyuuga za wszelką cenę stara się zapewnić jej rozrywkę. To był przecież jej wieczór i nie powinna się przejmować osobami trzecimi.

_To dlatego, że Hinata jest empatyczna i sama twoja obecność psuje jej zabawę_, pomyślała szatynka. _Przecież to aż zbyt oczywiste._

Z jednej strony czuła się głupio, że psuje humor Hinacie, a z drugiej nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Chciała wymówić się z tej imprezy wcześniej, ale jej nie pozwolono. Chciała zaszyć się w kącie z butelką sake, lecz Hinata ją wciąż nagabywała. Przez to Tenten miała poczucie, że wbrew intencjom niszczy ważny dla niej wieczór.

Kompletnie nie rozumiała dlaczego Hinata, zamiast cieszyć się swoim szczęściem, nagle koncentruje uwagę na niej. Nawet nie są koleżankami.

Hinata nie powinna się obrazić, jeśli na chwilę zniknie jej z oczu. Pomyślała, że jeśli spędzi jakiś czas na świeżym powietrzu, wytrzeźwieje i zbierze myśli. Łatwiej jej będzie potem udawać, że świetnie się bawi. Przecież tego Hyuuga od niej oczekiwała, a ona powinna to dla niej zrobić.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na wiszący na niebie księżyc i, niewiele się namyślając, przebiegła kilka metrów. Odbiła się od najbliższego drzewa, przeskoczyła kilka gałęzi i wylądowała na dachu. Oczywiście, cała operacja nie wyszła jej tak jak powinna, bo była wstawiona. Przy lądowaniu zachwiała się i upadła na jedno kolano. Szybko się wyprostowała, chcąc sobie udowodnić, że wcale nie jest pijana. Jednak zwątpiła w trzeźwość własnego umysłu, gdy spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła _tę_ twarz i _te_ zielone oczy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że dwa metry od niej stoi mężczyzna w karmazynowym płaszczu.

Alkohol musiał ją zamroczyć, bo to nielogiczne. Co Kazekage robi na dachu?

Ogarnięcie umysłem sytuacji zajęło jej dwie sekundy. Oczywiście, Konoha jest dziś pełna shinobich z Piasku, bo Konoha była gospodarzem finałowej walki w ramach egzaminu na jounina.

Najwidoczniej przywódca wioski Piasku nie zna lepszego sposobu spędzania wolnego czasu niż skakanie po dachach.

Wszystko składało się w spójną całość, lecz Tenten i tak była w szoku.

Gaara przyglądał jej się, prawdopodobnie tak samo zaskoczony.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała. Może nie powinna w tak opryskliwy sposób witać kogoś wyższego rangą, na dodatek z obcej wioski. Jednak to była naturalna reakcja. Co on tu do cholery robi, podczas gdy byłby mile widziany w tylu innych miejscach?

Gaara nie zamierzał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Byłaby zdziwiona gdyby zareagował inaczej. Był tu legalnie i nie musiał się tłumaczyć nikomu z wioski Liścia. A już na pewno nie komuś, kto nie pamięta, że rozmowę z Kazekage wypada zacząć od uprzejmego pokłonu.

Sposób, w jaki się do niego zwróciła, mógł być poczytany za przejaw wrogości i pogwałcenie reguł dyplomacji. Nie dbała o to. Gaary tutaj być nie powinno.

\- To twój dach? Czy twoja wioska? – zapytał chłodno.

Tenten przymrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego ze złością.

\- Jeśli chcesz, weź sobie dach i wioskę.

Odwróciła się i zeskoczyła na ziemię. To było bardzo głupie, biorąc pod uwagę wysokość budynku. Uderzyła w ziemię z impetem, ale udało jej się nie połamać nóg. Mimo silnego bólu w łydkach, szybko wstała.

I znów czekało ją niemiłe zaskoczenie, bo zobaczyła Hinatę.

Było oczywiste, że brunetka jej szukała. Nie chodziłaby bez celu po uliczkach Konohy, gdy wszyscy piją za jej zdrowie. A jeśli nawet nabrałaby ochoty na spacer, nie uruchamiałaby byakugana.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytała Tenten.

Zabrzmiało to nieuprzejmie, wbrew jej intencjom. Jednak przestała już panować nad nerwami. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że Hinata tak bardzo przejmuje się jej osobą.

Brunetka zawahała się. Może takie zachowanie ją wystraszyło. Była zbyt wrażliwa na cudze emocje, i na wypowiedziane bez namysłu słowa.

\- Pomyślałam… - zaczęła niepewnie. Ale po sekundzie nabrała pewności siebie. Z jej głosu zniknęło wahanie. – Neji zginął dwa lata temu. Najwyższy czas, żebyśmy porozmawiały.


	3. Cienie przeszłości

**3\. Cienie przeszłości**

_Teraźniejszość. Konohagakure_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten siedziała po turecku na trawniku i obserwowała Hinatę, która wyglądała w tym momencie bardzo nieszczęśliwie. Kilka razy próbowała zacząć rozmowę. Gubiła wątek zanim w ogóle zbliżyła się do tematu.

Szatynka chętnie ułatwiłaby jej zadanie, gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak. Niestety, nie miała pojęcia o czym konkretnie Hinata chce rozmawiać.

Mogłyby tak siedzieć na polach treningowych do rana, i nie osiągnąć niczego.

Tenten była zirytowana tą sytuacją. Tego wieczoru Hinata działała jej na nerwy okazując przesadne zainteresowanie, gdy właśnie teraz wolałaby pozostać niezauważona. Jej problem powinien pozostać jej problemem. Radość Hinaty i Naruto była radością dla całej wioski.

\- Hinata – odezwała się w końcu. – Będzie zdrowiej dla ciebie, gdy przestaniesz być aż taką altruistką. Szczególnie, że nie każdy jest wart twojego zainteresowania. Ja nawet nie pomyślałabym, żeby wziąć cię w obronę, gdy Neji wytykał ci, że jesteś słaba. Przejmując się wszystkimi zwichrujesz sobie psychikę. Martw się o swoich przyjaciół, a nie o mnie.

Brunetka patrzyła na nią przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Czy ja i Naruto jesteśmy twoimi wrogami? – odezwała się cicho. – Albo inaczej, czy masz do nas żal?

Tenten uniosła brwi.

\- Do was? Dlaczego mam mieć żal?

Hinata przygryzła nerwowo wargi.

\- Ponieważ żyjemy waszym kosztem. Nejiego, twoim, całej waszej drużyny.

Nie trzeba było trudnych operacji umysłowych, by zrozumieć, co Hinata ma na myśli. Jednak Tenten zupełnie nie rozumiała, co pchnęło ją do takich wniosków. Jeśli gryzło ją sumienie z powodu Nejiego – co akurat by jej nie zdziwiło – nie musiała w to od razu mieszać całej drużyny Gaia.

\- To nie jest prawda. Neji podjął własną decyzję i nie miał obowiązku o nas myśleć. Poza tym, Naruto jest cenniejszy dla Liścia niż my wszyscy razem wzięci.

\- To bez znaczenia. Nikt nie musi poświęcać własnego życia, żeby…

Tenten wychyliła się do przodu i złapała Hinatę za nadgarstek.

\- Posłuchaj. Neji zaryzykował własne życie, bo miał dobry powód. Naruto musiał przeżyć. A ty byłaś kimś najcenniejszym dla Nejiego. Dobrze wiesz, że nie przez te bzdurne reguły ochraniania pnia przez gałąź rodu. On wiedział, co robi. I byłby dzisiaj bardzo szczęśliwy widząc, że wy jesteście szczęśliwi. Zamiast zadręczać się myślami o Nejim, powinnaś cieszyć się własnym życiem. Tylko wtedy jego ofiara będzie coś warta.

Dopiero gdy skończyła mówić puściła rękę Hinaty, która wpatrywała się w nią w głębokim szoku.

No proszę. Sama siebie nie podejrzewała o taki dar krasomówstwa

\- Dziękuję – odezwała się Hinata po chwili. – Chociaż nie rozumiem. Wydawało mi się, że ze wszystkich osób w wiosce… Ty nigdy się z tym nie pogodziłaś.

Hinata miała rację, ale Tenten nie mogła tego przyznać. Nie zdołałaby jej wszystkiego wytłumaczyć.

Problem nie leżał w tym, że Naruto i Hinata, albo nawet dobro wioski, nie byli tego warci. Problem polegał na tym, że ktoś taki jak Neji nie powinien ginąć w taki sposób ani w takich okolicznościach. Dookoła było wielu ludzi mniej znaczących od niego. To tacy ludzie powinni się poświęcać, nie geniusze.

Wiedziała jednak, że myśląc w ten sposób, jest hipokrytką. Ona, nawet gdyby była wtedy dość blisko, nigdy nie osłoniłaby ani Naruto, ani Hinaty. Przypuszczalnie nie ochroniłaby nawet Nejiego. Nie poświęciłaby życia dla dobra społecznego. I z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie zrobiłaby tego dla przyjaciela. Była egoistką. Była i jest słaba. Zupełnie inna niż Neji.

-Ja tobie nic nie zarzucam – odezwała się Hinata po chwili, błędnie odczytując wyraz jej twarzy. – Bo ze wszystkich, którzy przeżyli, ty zapłaciłaś najwyższą cenę.

Tenten przyjrzała się Hinacie uważnie. Widocznie nie dość dobrze ukrywała przed otoczeniem rozgoryczenie, skoro dziewczyna doszła do takich wniosków.

\- Nie mam żalu do ciebie, ani do Naruto, ani do Nejiego. Nie jest winą żadnego z was, że nic nie osiągnęłam – oświadczyła. Chciała na tym uciąć tę rozmowę. Po co roztrząsać ten temat? Poniosła porażkę, ale szukanie winy w innych nie ma żadnego sensu.

Było prawdą, że drużyna Gaia bez Nejiego nie istniała. A ona nie istniała bez drużyny.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak trudna jest we współpracy, dopóki nie była zmuszona wyruszać na misje z innymi ludźmi. Większość shinobich z Konohy uważała ją za świrkę, bo posługiwała się brutalnymi metodami i zachwycała ją broń ostra. Ale to i tak był mały problem wobec tego, że próbowała sobie wywalczyć równouprawnienie. Chciała mieć udział w podejmowaniu decyzji. Uważała, że czasami ma lepsze pomysły niż inni, i w takich momentach kapitan mógłby przynajmniej wziąć pod uwagę jej zdanie. Jednak większość dowódców nie zwracała uwagi na jej sugestie. Nie chcieli pozwolić, żeby w drużynie choć przez chwilę rządziła dziewczyna.

Tenten wiedziała, że jest postrzegana jako osoba konfliktowa, jednak się tym za bardzo nie przejmowała - uważała, że ma prawo bronić swojego zdania. Kakashi musiał się nieźle natrudzić, żeby kogokolwiek nakłonić do współpracy z nią, jednak mu nie współczuła. Taka jego rola. Ona miała wypełniać misje według narzuconych zasad. Nikt nie pytał, co wolałaby robić i z kim.

Jednak teraz nikt już chyba nie zechce z nią pracować, bo przeliczyła się w ocenie własnych umiejętności. Ludzie odmawiali ze strachu, że straci panowanie nad własnymi technikami i znowu kogoś zrani.

\- Słabość leży w psychice – odezwała się nagle Hinata. – Kiedyś w tej sytuacji zacisnęłabyś zęby i pracowałabyś ciężej, żeby poprawić błędy. A ty się poddajesz? Co się stało, że zaczęłaś w siebie wątpić?

Tenten zacisnęła dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały się w skórę. Hinata mówiła to samo, co ona powiedziałaby kiedyś widząc taką osobę – przegraną, która po latach treningów nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Ona też kiedyś myślała, że prawie każdy cel można osiągnąć, jeśli ma się odpowiednie nastawienie.

I wciąż częściowo tak uważała – ale tylko częściowo. Są rzeczy, których się nie da przeskoczyć. Ona od samego początku była w błędzie, przekonana o własnych umiejętnościach. Co jej ze stuprocentowej celności, jeśli w każdej chwili może stracić koncentrację, kogoś nie zauważyć – i zranić albo zabić sojusznika? Co z tego, że jest spostrzegawcza, że zauważyła niewłaściwego człowieka w zasięgu broni zanim ostrza go dosięgły, skoro nie posiada fizycznej możliwości, żeby ją cofnąć? Nie wtedy, gdy na reakcję ma ułamki sekund. Nici czakry nie są tak wrażliwe, by mogła przejąć kontrolę nad wyrzuconymi ostrzami w każdej chwili. To ją czyni niebezpieczną, bezużyteczną jako kunoichi.

Neji ani Lee nigdy nie weszliby w zasięg jej broni. Ale we trójkę trenowali latami, żeby zgrać ataki i poznać umiejętności towarzyszy prawie tak dobrze jak własne.

Gdyby przynajmniej znała kogoś, kto posługuje się podobnymi technikami… Gdyby znała kogoś, kto perfekcyjnie steruje bronią za pomocą czakry…

\- Co za kretynka ze mnie – powiedziała nagle. Ma odpowiedź przed nosem. Wioska jest pełna gości z Sunagakure. Jak mogła nie pomyśleć o nim wcześniej?

\- Wiesz… Nie o to mi chodziło… - powiedziała Hinata, zbita z tropu.

Tenten machnęła ręką.

\- Jesteś wielka, Hinata. Jutro porozmawiamy. Teraz muszę kogoś znaleźć.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro nie lubił brutalnych kobiet. Nie lubił również sytuacji, gdy dobrze się bawił, a ktoś przychodził, żeby wyciągnąć go z klubu za fraki. Takie sytuacje, choć nieczęsto, jednak się zdarzały. Nie spodziewał się, że coś podobnego spotka go w Konohagakure. Nie tym razem. Temari została w Sunie, by pilnować spraw wioski.

Na chwilę zapomniał, że w Konosze też są brutalne kobiety. I że jedna z nich nie ma szacunku ani dla jego nazwiska, ani sprawowanego urzędu.

Jak na ironię, sama nie pochodzi z żadnego uznanego klanu i nie sprawuje ważnej funkcji.

Znieważyła go publicznie, przeszkadzając mu w rozmowie i praktycznie siłą wyprowadzając z lokalu. Poniżające było dla niego przede wszystkim to, że pozwolił się wyprowadzić. Ale przecież nie będzie się z nią szarpać.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz i Tenten puściła poły jego kamizelki, otrzepał się z niewidzialnego kurzu i przyjrzał jej się z zainteresowaniem.

Zmieniła się od czasu, gdy ją ostatnio widział. Znowu zaczęła zaczesywać włosy w dwa kucyki. On uważał, że to błąd. Nadaje jej dziewczęcy wygląd, a ona była już kobietą i powinna potrafić to podkreślić.

Temari też ma upodobanie do jednej, na dodatek dziwacznej fryzury. Ale ona ma faceta, więc nie musi się przejmować szczegółami.

\- Promyczku – odezwał się. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, jej oczy zwęziły się jak u kota. Normalnie nie używał wobec znajomych pseudonimów, ale nie mógł przepuścić okazji, żeby się z nią podroczyć. – To tak witasz przyjaciół?

\- Przyjaciele tak mnie nie nazywają – odparła Tenten.

Nie zwyzywała go. Znaczy to, że czegoś od niego chce. Znakomicie.

\- A kto cię tak nazywa? – zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- Czy to nie jest wasze złośliwe określenie na beztroskich shinobich z Konohy? – odparła przytomnie, nie pozwalając wytrącić się z równowagi.

Kankuro wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie, miała rację. Wytrąciła mu broń z ręki zanim zdążył jej użyć.

Jednak bitwy nie wygra. Kankuro nie był w ciemię bity i potrafił łączyć fakty. Nigdy też nie przegapił okazji, by zdobyć interesujące go informacje. Nie zmarnował całego dnia spędzonego w Konosze.

Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak wykorzystać sytuację. Znajdzie na to sposób. W końcu to ona do niego przyszła, i na pewno czegoś potrzebowała.

Tenten także przypomniała sobie o tej drobnej niedogodności. Zastąpiła wojowniczy wyraz twarzy innym, znacznie łagodniejszym.

Nie od dziś uważał, że byłaby dobrą aktorką.

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Kankuro – powiedziała. Zabrzmiało to prawie szczerze.– Wiem, że ty także się cieszysz, że mnie widzisz. A że jesteś uczynnym i przyjaznym człowiekiem, wyświadczysz mi drobną przysługę.

Kankuro nie miał powodu bawić się w zgryźliwe komentarze. Zależało mu na tym, by dowiedzieć się, o co jej chodzi. Postanowił więc dopasować się do roli, przynajmniej na chwilę.

\- Jak drobną?

\- Dla ciebie to nie będzie żaden problem – odrzekła Tenten. – Czakra. Nici. Te rzeczy. Pokażesz mi, jak kontrolujesz twoje zabawki.

Błyskawicznie zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwości.

\- A więc ty także. Wszystkie inteligentne kobiety doceniają moje zręczne paluszki.

Tenten widocznie gorzej od niego kojarzyła fakty, bo nie od razu pojęła, co miał na myśli. Gdyby nie była tak skonsternowana, pewnie z miejsca walnęłaby go w łeb.

Załapawszy dopiero po chwili, może też by go walnęła, gdyby nie to, że miała przed oczami ważniejszy cel.

Kankuro z satysfakcją obserwował, jak źrenice dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zdziwienia, a policzki lekko zaróżowiły.

\- Zrobiłeś się jeszcze gorszy niż kiedyś – skomentowała oschle.

\- O tobie mógłbym powiedzieć…

\- Zamilcz, Kankuro – przerwała mu, nagle poważniejąc. – Możemy się tak przegadywać do rana, ale ja naprawdę nie mam czasu. Nikt nie panuje nad nićmi czakry tak dobrze, jak lalkarze. Spośród nich jesteś najlepszy. A ja muszę się przekonać, czy mogę robić coś podobnego z bronią, co ty z marionetkami.

\- Wiem. Słyszałem – odpowiedział Kankuro. – Mogę ci pomóc i pomogę. Ale nie daję gwarancji sukcesu, bo…

\- Świetnie – odparła Tenten niecierpliwie. Nawet nie dopytywała się, kto plotkował na jej temat. Ale też pewnie wiedziała, że wiadomości o wypadkach w czasie misji rozchodzą się z prędkością światła. – To chodźmy.

Kankuro zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale że co? Teraz chcesz trenować?

Tenten skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście. Kiedy wyjeżdżacie, jutro? To dzisiaj się nie wyśpisz.

Kankuro popatrzył na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. Ona mówiła poważnie. Myślała, że w kilka godzin nauczy się precyzyjnego manipulowania przedmiotem przyczepionym do nici czakry?

Chyba ktoś ją zdzielił ostatnio czymś ciężkim w głowę, skoro zrodziła się w niej tak absurdalna myśl.

\- Chcesz się czegoś nauczyć czy udawać, że próbowałaś? Wiesz, ile czasu trzeba poświęcić, żeby zostać lalkarzem? To jest trening na lata – powiedział urażonym tonem. Bo rzeczywiście, był trochę urażony taką ignorancją.

Tenten wyraźnie się zmartwiła.

\- Ale przecież znam podstawy, potrzebuję tylko większej precyzji.

\- Dlatego oceniam, że wystarczy kilka miesięcy. Może kilkanaście tygodni – poprawił się dla świętego spokoju. Nie, żeby wątpił w jej zdolności, ale cudów nie ma. – Nawet przy najlepszych chęciach, nie zostanę na tak długo w wiosce Liścia. Proszenie o taką przysługę…

\- Tak, jakbyście wy nie korzystali z podobnie kosztownych przysług – przerwała mu Tenten, wyraźnie poirytowana. – Myślisz, że kilkudziesięciu shinobi to dla Konohy żadne obciążenie? Było ogromne, a jednak korzystaliście z naszej pomocy przez prawie dwa lata, zanim opanowaliście kryzys po zabójstwie kage i dezercjach.

Wytoczyła ciężkie działa. Nietrudno się domyślić, że jest zdesperowana.

\- Ty akurat nie miałabyś tu za dużo do roboty, prawda? Co byś robiła bez drużyny, gdy Lee leczył odnowione urazy? Komu asystowałabyś w treningach, gdy Neji znalazł sobie nauczyciela w osobie ukochanego wujaszka?

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wypowiedział te słowa. Wcale nie miał zamiaru jej wytykać, że administracja Konohy traktowała ją czasem jak piąte koło u wozu. Samo tak wyszło.

\- Kiedyś nie byłeś takim chamem – odparła Tenten.

Prawda. Nie był. A już dla niej starał się być szczególnie miły, co go czasem dużo kosztowało.

\- Kiedyś, gdybym to powiedział, ty byś się nie obraziła. Wyżej ceniłaś samą siebie, prawda?

\- Wielkie dzięki za nic – odpowiedziała szatynka i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Niedobrze. Paroma głupimi słowami mógł zniweczyć okazję, która sama pchała mu się w ręce.

Gdy tylko się zorientował, że Tenten w tej chwili nie ma co robić we własnej wiosce pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby ją namówić na wycieczkę. Strasznie przeszkadzała mu myśl, że z powodu niesprzyjających okoliczności może zmarnować swoje zdolności.

\- Tenten, zaczekaj. Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. To będzie przykre nie tylko dla ciebie, jeśli skończysz jako nauczycielka dzieciaków w szkole albo sprzedawczyni broni.

Nie zrobiła nawet kroku do przodu. Ponownie odwróciła się, twarzą do niego.

\- Co proponujesz? – zapytała.

\- Weź sobie urlop na życzenie. Albo zapytaj Kakashiego, czy przyzna ci delegację. I przyjedź potrenować w wiosce Piasku.

Nie mogła być zaskoczona tą propozycją. To było jedyne rozsądne wyjście.

Hokage się zgodzi, to oczywiste. A nawet gdyby miał jakieś obiekcje, jej by to nie zatrzymało. Jeśli kiedykolwiek istniał powód, żeby mieszkała właśnie w tej wiosce, to zniknął dwa lata temu.

Nie miała w Konosze rodziny. Zdaniem Kankuro, nie miała również wobec osady żadnych zobowiązań. Oni raczej pozwalali jej się szkolić na ich terenie niż ją szkolili. Odkąd skończyła akademię, wszystkie techniki musiała wymyślić i opracować sama.

\- To niemożliwe – powiedziała, chociaż musiała wiedzieć, że to jedyna opcja.

Choćby chciał, nie mógł jej zaproponować czegoś innego. Chyba, że miałby dać jej złudzenie wyboru.

\- Więc co, tak po prostu się poddasz?

\- Znajdę inne wyjście – odpowiedziała kunoichi. – Lalkarze są nie tylko w wiosce Piasku, więc…

Kankuro zacisnął w złości szczęki. Wiedział, że jest uparta, ale żeby aż tak?

\- Tenten. Radzę ci szczerze, jak przyjaciel. Schowaj urażoną dumę do kieszeni.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

Kankuro prychnął gniewnie. Nie lubił, gdy robi się z niego głupka. Nikt nie powinien próbować, nawet ona.

\- I mnie chcesz to wmówić? Miałbym uwierzyć, że nagle ci się zmieniły priorytety i postanowiłaś wyjechać z dnia na dzień?

\- Odwal się – mruknęła Tenten. Właściwie, użyła mniej kulturalnego słowa, ale Kankuro wolał je sobie przetłumaczyć. Wulgaryzmy do niej nie pasowały.

Odwróciła się i odeszła. Nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymywać. Wiedział, że wróci. Nie należy do osób, które akceptują własne słabości i nic nie starają się z nimi robić.


	4. Bariera

**4\. Bariera**

_Konoha, następnego dnia_

.

Była dziesiąta przed południem. Wioska Liścia wydawała się prawie wymarła. Mieszkańcy odsypiali wczorajsze balangi. Większość cywili posiadających sklepy i lokale usługowe nawet nie przyszła do pracy, bo wiadomo było, że ten dzień będzie stracony dla handlu. Jedynymi osobami, które wykonywały zwykłe obowiązki byli strażnicy. Nie znaczy to, że tylko oni wczoraj nie mogli brać udziału w zabawie. Zakaz picia miał cały oddział ludzi wyznaczonych do „bycia w pogotowiu" w razie gdyby coś się miało dziać, gdy niemal całe dowództwo leczy kaca.

Matsuri opuściła bankiet na jej cześć dopiero rano, ale była trzeźwa. Mimo nalegań nie pozwoliła sobie na więcej niż dwie lampki wina. Miała słabą głowę, a nie mogła się upić, bo zrobiłoby to złe wrażenie na Gaarze. On zawsze zachowywał trzeźwość umysłu, niezależnie od tego, ile alkoholu wypił. Nie mogła pokazać mu się w stanie wskazującym na spożycie, a koniecznie chciała z nim porozmawiać przed powrotem do Sunagakure. Tam będzie miał mnóstwo pretekstów, żeby ją spławić.

Z wyjątkiem Kazekage wszyscy shinobi z Suny byli zakwaterowani w domku gościnnym. Nie było tu zbyt wiele przestrzeni, więc wczoraj wszyscy na siebie wpadali w drodze z pokojów do kuchni lub łazienki. Teraz na szczęście większość współlokatorów spała.

Matsuri natknęła się w kuchni na Kankuro, który nie wiedzieć czemu postanowił wstać tak wcześnie. Był już kompletnie ubrany, ale nie całkiem przytomny. Siedział przy stole i przyciskał do czoła woreczek z lodem.

\- Mogłabyś zachowywać się ciszej? – zapytał, gdy zamknęła drzwi lodówki, z której wyjęła sok.

\- A co, główka boli, generale? – zapytała złośliwie. – Wczoraj wszyscy sobie pofolgowaliście. Zdaje się, że nie ma mowy o tym, byśmy wyruszyli w podróż zgodnie z planem.

\- Nie zginą bez nas, wyruszymy jutro – oznajmił Kankuro. Odłożył worek z lodem na stół i podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Może jeszcze się prześpij – powiedziała Matsuri. Chyba zabrzmiało to wystarczająco troskliwie.

Nie przepadała za Kankuro, ale powinna budować dobre relacje z przyszłym szwagrem. On ją zwykle ignorował. Znacznie łatwiej było urobić Temari.

Kankuro zlekceważył jej słowa i ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych.

Ciekawe, dokąd mu się tak spieszy.

Matsuri zjadła śniadanie, a potem zamknęła się w łazience. Zrobiła staranny makijaż i założyła granatową yukatę. Była tak samo niewygodna jak ta wczorajsza, ale musiała to jakoś ścierpieć. W wiosce Piasku nie miała zbyt wielu okazji, by się ładnie ubrać, a chciała wyglądać atrakcyjnie. Również po to, by dodać sobie pewności siebie.

Zabrała torebkę z kunaiami i katanę.

Potem poszła przejść się po wiosce, w nadziei, że spotka gdzieś Gaarę. Natknęła się na niego w najmniej spodziewanym miejscu, czyli w centrum dzielnicy usługowej. Był w towarzystwie Kankuro, co nie powinno budzić zdziwienia.

Lalkarz pewnie chciał wynegocjować kilkanaście dodatkowych godzin odpoczynku dla ledwo żywych podwładnych.

Szli tą samą uliczką dokładnie naprzeciw niej, więc nawet nie musiała szukać powodu, żeby podejść do nich i zacząć rozmowę.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała i skłoniła uprzejmie głowę.

\- Dla niektórych może dobry – odrzekł Kankuro. – Zmywam się. Do zobaczenia później.

Odszedł, ledwo powłócząc nogami. Matsuri pomyślała, że jest wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialny. Teoretycznie szefował delegacji i powinien był pilnować, żeby nie chlali za dużo i nie wszczynali bójek. Nie przeszkadzało mu to pójść w tango.

Może to nawet dobrze, przynajmniej szybko się zmył.

\- Nic nie powiesz? – zapytała, patrząc na Gaarę wyczekująco.

Jego usta wygięły się w lekkim półuśmiechu.

\- Oczekujesz oficjalnych słów uznania? – zapytał.

Pomyślała, że lepsze byłyby nieoficjalne, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

\- Rozegrałaś to świetnie. Dokładnie tego się po tobie spodziewałem.

Matsuri uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Gaara mało kiedy ją chwalił.

\- Teraz będziesz musiała jeszcze ciężej pracować – dodał, sprowadzając ją tym samym na ziemię.

Matsuri skinęła głową.

\- Będę. Ale teraz mam pewne pytanie.

\- Jakie?

\- Mówiłeś, że gdy zdam egzamin nie będziesz już moim nauczycielem.

\- Wkrótce sama będziesz szkolić uczniów – odpowiedział Gaara widocznie nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. Lub udawał, że nie wie.

\- Więc, jako mój nie-nauczyciel, możesz uczcić mój sukces lampką wina?

Gaara patrzył na nią przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Oddałaby wszystko, żeby przejrzeć jego myśli.

\- Nie.

Zaskoczyła ją ta odpowiedź. Dlaczego nie?

Nie mógł jej podejrzewać o jakieś złe zamiary. I tak nie mogłaby go upić, prędzej siebie.

Widocznie zirytowała go tym pytaniem. Uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, chciał ją minąć i pójść dalej. Zastąpiła mu drogę.

Normalnie by się na to nie odważyła, ale był już najwyższy czas, by zmienić coś w ich relacjach. Nie chciała na zawsze pozostać jego asystentką i uczennicą.

Skoro udowodniła swoją wartość, pokazała że jest silna, powinien zacząć traktować ją poważnie. Nie była zadurzoną małolatą, choć czasem zachowywał się, jakby za taką ją uważał.

\- Jestem w czymś gorsza od innych kobiet? – zapytała.

Zachowała się arogancko, oczywiście. Nie powinna mu czegokolwiek wypominać. Ale Gaara i tak zdawał sobie sprawę, że widziała kilka razy kobiety w jego mieszkaniu. Zawsze wybierał taką, która była w Sunagakure przypadkiem, najlepiej cywila. Interesowały go tylko krótkotrwałe relacje, a raczej ich nędzny odpowiednik.

Matsuri uważała, że Gaara zasługuje na coś lepszego, a ona… Zasługuje na więcej niż chłodną przyjaźń. Zasługuje na to, żeby dostrzegł w niej kobietę.

Gaara nie odpowiedział. Prawdopodobnie zamierzał ję zlekceważyć, ale tym razem nie mogła odpuścić.

\- Bardzo dużo ci zawdzięczam, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz mnie traktować protekcjonalnie. Nauczyłeś mnie wielu rzeczy. Teraz ja chciałabym nauczyć ciebie, czym jest miłość. Prawdziwa, nie to, czym ją próbujesz zastąpić.

Może na zbyt wiele sobie pozwoliła mówiąc w ten sposób do przywódcy wioski. Ale miała już dość ubierania wszystkiego w zawoalowane słowa, żeby pasowały do etykiety. „Kazekage" to tylko stanowisko, nazwa funkcji, która nie może wypełnić czyjegoś życia. Gaara poza tą otoczką służbisty, którą się otaczał, był człowiekiem. Matsuri od lat towarzyszyła mu na co dzień, więc dostrzegała to, czego inni, nawet bliscy współpracownicy, nie mogli zauważyć. Dobrze wiedziała, że czysto ludzkie pragnienia i emocje nie są mu obce.

Gaara odsunął się o dwa kroki.

\- Obdarz uczuciami kogoś, kto potrafi je odwzajemnić. To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia.

Dla niej rozmowa nie była skończona, ale Gaara sprawiał wrażenie zniecierpliwionego, więc nie próbowała go już nagabywać. Zniknął za rogiem w następnej uliczce, znowu wybierając się nie wiadomo dokąd. Najgorsze, że nie wiedziała kiedy następnym razem uda jej się z nim porozmawiać. Trudno było przyciągnąć jego uwagę, a jeszcze trudniej zatrzymać ją na dłużej.

.

Obok najpopularniejszego lokalu gastronomicznego w Konoha -Ichiraku ramen, który nie mógł opędzić się od gości od czasu, gdy ich stały klient stał sie bohaterem – znajdowała się mała knajpka pod niezbyt pasującą do niego nazwą „Obłędny rycerz". Nie było tam zbyt dużego wyboru potraw, ale słynął z różnych gatunków alkoholi. Wieczorami to miejsce było zapełnione, lecz w ciągu dnia nikt tam nie przychodził. Mimo to, lokal był otwarty prawie całą dobę. Krzepki właściciel chyba nie miał nic lepszego do roboty niż stanie przed drzwiami i wypatrywanie klientów, na zmianę z porządkowaniem wyjątkowo schludnego wnętrza. Nawet w taki dzień, jak dzisiaj.

Lee unikał alkoholu jak ognia, ale czasami wstępował do „Rycerza", żeby napić się wody mineralnej i podyskutować z właścicielem. Tym razem wszedł do środka tylko dlatego, że przechodząc obok zobaczył przez szybę Tenten.

Usiadł przy ladzie, tuż obok niej. Barman przyniósł mu szklankę wody i wrócił do czyszczenia szklanek na zapleczu.

\- Zapijasz kaca sake? – zapytał Lee, z zainteresowaniem patrząc na koleżankę. Dzisiaj nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jednostki, które nie przestrzegają reguł i sięgają po alkohol przed wieczorem. Jednak była koleżanka z drużyny była ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewał się tutaj zobaczyć.

Tenten przeniosła na niego wzrok. Przed nią stała do połowy pełna szklanka z winem ryżowym.

\- Idziesz na pole treningowe? – zapytała.

Lee skinął głową.

\- Tak, ale nie spieszy mi się. Jestem umówiony z uczniami za godzinę. Pomyślałem, że wcześniej trochę poćwiczę. Dołączysz?

Tenten uśmiechnęła się lekko. Lee był jedyną osobą, która w każdy wolny wzywa na trening uczniów. Na pewno nie byli zadowoleni z tego powodu. Często narzekali na jego nadpobudliwość i zmuszanie ich do intensywnych ćwiczeń, lecz jednocześnie go uwielbiali.

W przeszłości sama często narzekała na hiperaktywność Zielonej Bestii Konohy. Nieustannie ją wyprowadzał z równowagi. Wraz z Nejim nieraz z niego kpili, a czasami przeklinali zapalczywość Lee i mistrza Gaia.

Teraz nieczęsto miała okazję przebywać w towarzystwie dawnego kompana, ale za każdym razem czuła sie podbudowana na sam jego widok. Wśród wielu rzeczy, które się zmieniły, Lee pozostał taki sam i przypominał jej dawne dobre czasy.

\- Nie dzisiaj – powiedziała. – Jestem wyprana z energii, impreza na cześć Hinaty trwała do rana. Zresztą wiesz, też tam byłeś – zauważyła, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Co ty bierzesz?

Lee uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Żadne prochy nie dorównają niepohamowanej sile młodości – oświadczył ochoczo. – I miłości. Jestem podwójnie naładowany energią.

Trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić. Lee, odkąd spotykał się z pozornie nie pasującą do niego, bardzo spokojną chuuninką, sprawiał wrażenie jakby był zmultiplikowaną wersją samego siebie. Wszędzie było go pełno.

Tenten prawdopodobnie jako jedyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że jounin wciąż pała skrytymi uczuciami do Sakury, ale pogodził się z jej obojętnością. Sakura wzdychała do Sasuke. Na szczęście nie była na tyle naiwna, żeby dołączyć do jego haremu.

\- Dlaczego zignorowałaś egzamin?

Tenten wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie fascynuje. Widziałam kilka walk. W tym roku zawodnicy odznaczyli się wyjątkowym brakiem kreatywności.

Lee skinął głową.

\- To prawda, dużo niższy poziom niż rok temu. Ale było kilku ciekawych uczestników. Finał był interesujący.

\- Słyszałam. Wszystkich zaintrygowała ta technika, której Matsuri użyła.

\- Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem – przyznał Lee. Oczy mu błyszczały, jak zawsze, gdy coś go zaabsorbowało. – Wiadomo czym sie inspirowała, ale nie sądziłem, że można stworzyć tak wytrzymałą barierę tylko z elementu wiatru. Ale wiesz, ja nie pytam o to, dlaczego nie przyszłaś obejrzeć walki. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego od dwóch lat nie próbowałaś wystartować. Prawie wszyscy jesteśmy jouninami, a ty jesteś na naszym poziomie i...

Tenten przymrużyła oczy. Wciąż ją nagabywał w tej sprawie, i zaczynało ją to drażnić.

\- Nie jest mi to do niczego potrzebne – oświadczyła. – Ani tytuł, ani publiczne upokorzenie.

Lee cmoknął głośno, jakby z niezadowoleniem.

\- Przesadzasz. W tym roku miałabyś szansę, gdybyś doszła do finału.

\- Przeciwko tarczy niwelującej ataki długodystansowe? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, Lee? – zapytała. Była bardzo ciekawa, skąd w jego głowie zrodził się ten pomysł.

Tenten była daleko od zwątpienia we własne możliwości w ogóle, ale dobrze wiedziała, że są przeciwnicy, z którymi nie ma szans, nawet gdyby starała się działać podstępem.

Wcześniej nie uważała się za słabszą od Matsuri. Jednak z relacji wynikało, że dziewczyna zrobiła bardzo duże postępy od czasu walki z Madarą.

\- Ta technika ma poważną wadę. Było widać, że dla Matsuri jest trudna do utrzymania, bo ona ma zwyczajnie za małe zasoby czakry. Miała szczęście, że trafiła na gościa, którego ofensywa polega głównie na atakach dalekodystansowych z użyciem elementu błyskawicy. Na odległość nie mógł jej tknąć, więc zdecydował się na starcie bezpośrednie, a jego styl walki wręcz pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Uważam, że pochwały są trochę na wyrost, Matsuri wcale nie jest aż tak dobra.

Tenten żachnęła się z niezadowoleniem. Lee robił z niej głupka naginając rzeczywistość, żeby poprawić jej humor.

Matsuri musiała być dobra, w końcu to uczennica Gaary. Nie dopuściłby jej do egzaminu, gdyby to było duże ryzyko.

\- Jest słabsza w taijutsu ode mnie i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem od ciebie – odrzekł Lee z werwą. – Postawiłbym moją półroczną wypłatę na twoje zwycięstwo, no ale teraz jest już po herbacie.

Tenten popatrzyła na kolegą podejrzliwie. Znowu ujawniała się jego skłonność do hazardu.

\- Więc jak, założyłeś się i przegrałeś?

Lee potrząsnął głową.

\- Wygrałem, i to pokaźną sumę. Matsuri zmyliła wielu niewinną aparycją. Teraz pewnie płaczą, że zapomnieli, czyja to wychowanka – powiedział z satysfakcją. – Ale wracając do tematu oświadczam ci, że w tym roku włożę cała moją energię w przekonanie cię do startu w następnym egzaminie.

Tenten prychnęła. Dobrze wiedziała, że gdy Lee raz sobie coś ubzdurał, potrafił być strasznie namolny. Nie miała ochoty przez następne miesiące wysłuchiwać jego dobrych rad przy każdej okazji.

\- Powiedz mi, skąd u was ta fascynacja tytułami? – zapytała.

Lee popatrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Skąd to parcie na wyższe rangi i stanowiska. Czujesz się silniejszy odkąd masz tytuł jounina?

\- Nie. To potwierdzenie zdania testu, który świadczy o sile – odrzekł, zaskoczony, że trzeba je to tłumaczyć. Tenten miała dokładnie to samo zdanie co on, gdy Neji zdał egzamin i sprzeczali się, kto z nich wcześniej go dogoni.

\- Prawdziwy test zdajesz wtedy, gdy musisz o coś walczyć, a nie zabiegasz o wyższą rangę. Innymi słowy, jeśli nie potrafisz ochronić tego na czym ci zależy, ranga jest nic nie warta. Czy jestem chuuninem czy jouninem, wychodzi na to samo.

Lee stropił się.

\- Czy ty mówisz o Nejim? Bo wiesz, jeśli chodzi o niego...

\- Nie mówię o Nejim – przerwała mu Tenten ze zniecierpliwieniem. –Nie ma potrzeby wałkować kolejny raz tego samego tematu.

Poczuła się głupio, gdy Lee przyglądał jej się z rzadko spotykanym u niego wyrazem troski na twarzy.

\- Wiesz, ja myślę, że ty musisz zdać egzamin, żeby ruszyć z miejsca. Nie będziesz musiała liczyć na to, że ktoś cię zechce w drużynie. Ale przedtem zrób sobie jakieś wakacje. Za dużo myślisz.

Tenten nic nie odpowiedziała. Postanowiła okazać brak zainteresowania dalszą konwersacją i odwróciła się do lady. Jednym haustem wypiła zawartość szklanki.

\- Neji byłby bardzo rozczarowany.

Na tę uwagę już nie mogła pozostać obojętna. Odwróciła się wraz z krzesłem, chcąc zwymyślać kolegę za jego bezczelność, lecz w sekundę później do jej świadomości dotarło, że to nie Lee wypowiedział tę uwagę.

Zerwała się na równe nogi i stanęła naprzeciw aroganckiej persony, która bez wahania wykluczyła ją z własnego życia, lecz nie marnowała okazji, by wtrącać się w jej sprawy.

Nieczęsto go spotykała, ale za każdym razem gdy znalazł się w pobliżu, traciła całą pewność siebie. Tym razem nie mogła uciec, dlatego musiała zwalczyć sprzeczne emocje i przybrać hardy wyraz twarzy.

Patrzyła w zimne, dobrze znane i jednocześnie bezlitośnie obce oczy Sabaku no Gaary.


	5. Propozycja

**5\. Propozycja**

_Teraźniejszość, Konohagakure no Sato_

.

\- O czym chcesz rozmawiać, lordzie Kazekage?

Tenten usłyszała te słowa i z trudem mogła uwierzyć, że wyszły z jej ust.

Brała pod uwagę, że kiedyś jeszcze może mieć okazję porozmawiać z nim osobiście. Nie zamierzała stawiać się w miejscu osoby niższej w hierarchii. To prawda, jest _szeregową _kunoichi, a on jest najwyższym dowódcą wioski, ale… No właśnie, jest pewne" ale".

Nie potrafiła o nim myśleć tylko jako o Kazekage. Jednocześnie z trudem mogła w nim dostrzec osobę, którą był kiedyś. Bardzo się zmienił zewnętrznie. Przemiana wewnętrzna musiała być jeszcze głębsza.

Gdy poznała Gaarę, z początku budził jej przerażenie. Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry, skoro musiała z nim pracować. Bardzo szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że pomimo lęku jest nim zaintrygowana. Zachowywał się nieprzewidywalnie, mówiąc i robiąc rzeczy, których się po nim nie spodziewała.

Nie sposób było się go nie bać, gdy uczestniczyło się razem z nim w walce i było świadkiem tego, jak potrafił się zachowywać. To prawda, że zmienił mu się światopogląd i nie mordował bez powodu, ale wciąż zabijanie sprawiało mu przyjemność. Przemawiała przez niego żądza krwi Shukaku.

Starał się z tym walczyć, żeby spełnić oczekiwania, które pokładały w nim władze wioski. I naprawdę dobrze mu to wychodziło, chociaż oznaczało to walkę z samym sobą.

Ale potem Tenten szybko przestała się go bać, bo dostrzegła w nim przede wszystkim zagubionego chłopca. Chciała mu pomóc w zrozumieniu samego siebie, choć ona go nie do końca rozumiała. Starała się go wprowadzić w świat emocji, które znał, ale nie potrafił ich nazwać. Targało nim mnóstwo uczuć, w większości negatywnych – ale nie tylko.

Przebywając z nim i rozmawiając o pozornie oczywistych rzeczach, które przy analizowaniu okazywały się skomplikowane, zaczynała lepiej rozumieć samą siebie. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

Zwykle czuła się rozdarta między silną kunoichi, którą starała się być, i osobą, którą była naprawdę, ale której dobrze nie znała. Gdy była z Gaarą czuła, że może być tym, kim chce. Jeśli będzie ciężko pracować, odniesie sukces.

Teraz, gdy patrzyła na niego czuła, że on wygrał walkę ze słabościami, ale ona swoją przegrała.

Zaproponował spacer, więc się zgodziła. Wyglądałoby dziwnie, gdyby próbowała się wymówić, a on by nalegał. Lee i tak wydawał się skonsternowany całą sytuacją. Chociaż nie powinien być zdziwiony – wiedział, że Tenten często wypełniała misje w drużynie Gaary, gdy była na delegacji w Sunagakure. Co w tym dziwnego, że dawni znajomi z drużyny przy okazji przypadkowego spotkania porozmawiają?

Jednak gdy chodziło o Gaarę, naturalne rzeczy przybierały dziwny obrót. Ich relacja, która powinna koleją rzeczy przerodzić się w koleżeństwo, stała się dziwna.

Gdy Tenten wyjeżdżała z Suny, była obrażona. Tak jak powiedział Kankuro, w grę wchodziła urażona duma. Chociaż on nie mógł wiedzieć, o co poszło.

Prawdopodobnie sądził, że Tenten obraziła się, bo wszystko rozegrało się za jej plecami. Drużyna została rozwiązana nagle, a Gaara nie przykładał żadnej wagi do jej zdania. Kankuro miał takie samo zdanie jak Tenten - oboje uważali, że Gaara nie powinien pakować się w żaden dziwny układ z wciąż podejrzliwą starszyzną wioski.

Kankuro oczywiście nie obraził się o to, że brat go nie posłuchał. A jednak sądził, że Tenten zarzuciła klasycznym fochem. Widocznie nie miał o niej zbyt dobrego zdania.

To prawda, że była wtedy wściekła – ale nie dlatego, że ucierpiała jej duma, tylko dlatego, że zraniono jej uczucia. Czuła się strasznie wykorzystana. Gaara korzystał z jej pomocy i wydawał się czerpać przyjemność z przebywania w jej towarzystwie. Ale gdy nie była mu więcej potrzebna, zwyczajnie się jej pozbył.

Już po kilku miesiącach była mu to skłonna wybaczyć. W końcu był dzieciakiem, na którego nagle nałożono strasznie dużą odpowiedzialność. Upokorzył ją, ale chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Potem to i tak przestało mieć znaczenie. Gdy widziała, co zrobiło z nim Akatsuki – a nawet na moment nie dopuściła do świadomości myśli, że jest martwy – nie mogła się zastanawiać nad tym, czy jej zrobił jakąś prawdziwą lub wymyśloną krzywdę.

Myślała, że z nim porozmawia, bo przy okazji tamtej sytuacji rozmawiał z wieloma osobami. Zamienił z jej drużyną tylko kilka słów. Skoncentrował uwagę na Lee, ledwie zauważając ją i Nejiego.

Może za wiele oczekiwała myśląc, że porozmawiają jak dawniej, ale czuła się rozczarowana widząc, że potraktował ją tak, jak wszystkich innych.

A później, przy kilku przypadkowych spotkaniach, zwyczajnie ją ignorował. Zaczęła myśleć, że Gaara dzieli swoje życie na dwa etapy: ten przed i po wyciągnięciu z niego demona – i o pierwszym z nich stara się nie pamiętać. Tenten zapewne przypominałaby mu jeden z najgorszych okresów w jego życiu, więc o niej nie myślał.

Ona też postanowiła o nim nie myśleć i nawet się nie interesować, co robi. Traktowała go jako dowódcę, na szczęście odległego, bo nie służyła w jego oddziale. Czasami go widywała. W ciągu dwóch lat strasznie się rozwinął, nie tylko jako shinobi, ale nawet fizycznie, czego teraz nie mogła zignorować.

Wcześniej, gdy spotkała go na dachu, uciekła zbyt szybko, by zdążyć mu się przyjrzeć. Teraz widziała uderzająca różnicę wzrostu. Był od niej prawie o głowę wyższy.

Patrzył na nią z góry. Nie tylko w sensie metaforycznym.

Gaara zatrzymał się. Tenten stanęła naprzeciw niego. Ona też nie widziała powodu, by spacerować po całej osadzie i wywoływać sensację. To oczywiste, że Kazekage przyciągnie wzrok, gdziekolwiek się pojawi.

\- Kankuro poprosił mnie o zgodę na twój trening – powiedział rzeczowym tonem, dokładnie takim, jakiego spodziewała się po przywódcy wioski.

A to gad… Był taki pewny, że przystanie na jego propozycję? No to się przeliczy, bo nie zamierzała dobrowolnie skazywać się na wegetację pośrodku pustyni.

\- Zgodziłeś się, lordzie? – zapytała. Nie musiała się wysilać, żeby pamiętać o oficjalnym tonie.

Zdaje się, że wczoraj pod wpływem alkoholu zapomniała o regułach uprzejmości. Ale teraz trudno byłoby je pominąć. Była między nimi ogromna różnica, nie tylko społeczna.

Gaara nie jest już tym chłopakiem, którego próbowała nauczyć życia w społeczeństwie. Teraz jest kimś zupełnie innym.

Już wcześniej sobie to uświadomiła, ale teraz ją to bardziej zabolało. Wydawało jej się, że zyskała cennego przyjaciela, a tej osoby już nie ma.

Może Gaara, którego lubiła, w którym się zadurzyła jako nastolatka, to był właśnie ten zagubiony chłopak targany emocjami, który przestał istnieć, gdy wyciągnięto z niego demona. On teraz z łatwością kontrolował i eliminował emocje.

Chłopak, którego znała, zanim został mianowany dowódcą wioski, miał zupełnie zwykłe pragnienia. Chciał poznać, czym są więzi, chciał poznać miłość.

Obecny Kazekage jest ponad takie rzeczy.

Wystarczy sobie przypomnieć, co miał jej do powiedzenia, gdy jeden jedyny raz od momentu jej wyjazdu z delegacji chciał z nią rozmawiać na osobności.

Nawet słowem nie wspomniał o Nejim. Nie powiedział, że jest mu przykro. Nie zapytał, czy może jej jakoś pomóc.

Powiedział, że powinna porzucić pracę dla wioski i zająć się czymkolwiek innym.

Pewnie zakładał, że bez drużyny będzie bezużyteczna jako kunoichi. Dzisiaj pewnie uważa, że się nie mylił.

\- Dlaczego chcesz trenować u Kankuro?

Tenten przygryzła wargi. Co to jest, rozmowa kwalifikacyjna? Ona wpadła na ten pomysł i go porzuciła.

Niech no tylko dorwie tego wesołka…

Gaara wpatrywał się w nią świdrującym wzrokiem i oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Muszę lepiej zapanować nad sterowaniem przedmiotami za pomocą czakry – odrzekła.

Bezwiednie zaczęła mu się tłumaczyć, chociaż powinna mu się kazać odczepić. Niczego od niego nie potrzebowała i nie chciała zgody na wstęp do jego wioski.

Tylko, że ta aura dowódcy, która go otaczała, i sposób bycia kogoś, komu nie należy się sprzeciwiać… To wszystko sprawiło, że udzieliła odpowiedzi, której oczekiwano.

\- Tę część znam – odrzekł Gaara. – Pytam, do czego naprawdę jest ci to potrzebne. Kogo chcesz chronić?

Tenten wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Zamrugała oczami.

Więc tak dokładnie pamięta to, co mu kiedyś mówiła?

Przecież nie może przyznać, o kogo jej chodziło. Prędzej padnie trupem na miejscu niż pozwoli sobie na takie upokorzenie.

\- Jeśli nie masz żadnego celu nie ma sensu, żebyś…

\- Była kunoichi – dokończyła za niego. Poczuła jak fala gorąca uderza jej do głowy.

Już jej to kiedyś powiedział. Teraz przypomniała sobie, jak ją rozzłościła ta niewiara w jej możliwości. Widziała jak patrzy na nią wypranym z emocji wzrokiem i czuła wściekłość.

\- Za kogo ty się uważasz?! – prawie krzyknęła. - Możesz sobie być Kazekage, możesz nawet być imperatorem. Ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś ze wszystkich najmądrzejszy i zawsze znasz najlepsze wyjście.

Gaara nie odpowiedział na jej zarzuty. Niezależnie od tego, co powiedziała, patrzył na nią tym samym, chłodnym wzrokiem.

Prawdopodobnie nie dotrze do niego nic z tego, co mu powie, ale w tej chwili jej to nie obchodziło. Musiała to z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Tacy ludzie jak ty sądzą, że są wyjątkowi, i zawsze działają po swojemu oczekując, że inni to biernie zaakceptują. Myślisz, że kim jesteś, jakimś wybawicielem ludzkości czy półbogiem? – zapytała napastliwie.

\- To nie jest temat tej rozmowy – odpowiedział Gaara beznamiętnie. Zupełnie, jakby wiedział, do czego zmierza.

\- A ty kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiałeś? Co tobą kierowało, gdy podejmowałeś decyzję, że sam będziesz bronić wioski? Akatsuki przyszło po ciebie, ale ty wcześniej zauważyłeś tego... Deidare, i mogłeś zebrać ludzi do obrony wioski. Lecz, jak ostatni kretyn, sam musiałeś się z nim zmierzyć. Jesteś taki zadufany w sobie, by myśleć, że jesteś nie do ruszenia? I że prędzej ty kogoś pokonasz niż zrobi to cała armia? Nie masz prawa szafować swoim życiem, nie oglądając się na innych. To najgorszy rodzaj egocentryzmu.

\- Nie musisz tego rozumieć – odpowiedział Gaara. Wciąż miał ten sam obojętny wyraz twarzy. Jakby go nie interesowało to, co ona ma do powiedzenia, i jakby nie mogła powiedzieć nic, co ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Ale chcę zrozumieć, a tego nie możesz mi zabronić – oświadczyła Tenten. Starała się mówić spokojnie, chociaż trudno było jej powstrzymać drżenie głosu.

\- Nie pomogę ci. Każdy ma jakąś rolę do spełnienia. Złości na Nejiego nie musisz przenosić na mnie, to nic nie da.

Tenten zamrugała nerwowo oczami.

To, czy była zła na Nejiego, to nie jego sprawa. I nie miał prawa wypowiadać jego imienia lekceważącym tonem.

\- Tak samo jak on realizujesz własne cele i nie oglądasz się na innych. I uważasz, że twoje decyzje są godne pochwały, a Nejiego błędne? Nie masz prawa go tak oceniać.

\- To ty go tak oceniasz – odpowiedział Gaara z niezachwianą pewnością.

Tenten położyła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na niego wściekle.

\- Jeśli masz coś…

\- Wracając do tematu rozmowy – przerwał jej arogancko. – Kankuro nic dla ciebie nie zdziała. Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić, zamiast obrażać się na rzeczywistość złóż wniosek u Hokage, żeby przydzielił ci delegację. Oczekuję oficjalnego listu w tej sprawie.

Tenten nabrała powietrza w płuca. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała, co.

Ten arogancki palant wmawia jej, że próbuje się wprosić do jego wioski!

Powinna była wymyślić jakąś złośliwą odpowiedź na taki afront, lecz nie potrafiła wymyślić nic inteligentnego.

\- Wcale nie zdecydowałam, że chcę się uczyć od Kankuro – powiedziała niechętnie.

\- Brak decyzji to także decyzja – odpowiedział Gaara. – Już wcześniej mówiłem ci, żebyś odpuściła. Szkoda, że zajęło ci to dwa lata.

Tenten zmełła w ustach przekleństwo.

Było oczywiste, o co mu chodzi. Bezczelnie nią manipulował.

Może chciał sprawdzić, czy Kankuro jest w stanie ją czegokolwiek nauczyć.

Kłopot w tym, że ona też była ciekawa.

…

…

_W następnym rozdziale zapewne będzie retrospekcja __ Zachęcam do komentowania_


	6. Konoha, sojusznik Piasku

**6\. Konoha, sojusznik Piasku**

_Retrospekcja. Sunagakure, wkrótce przed rozpoczęciem Naruto Shippuudena_

….

Tenten stała w gabinecie Kazekage i nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Nie była zaskoczona tym, co usłyszała, bo omówiła już temat z Kankuro. Zaskoczył ją sposób, w jaki jej to przekazano.

Przez dwa lata władzę w Sunagakure sprawowała starszyzna wioski wespół z radą jouninów. Co jakiś czas zmieniali regenta, który miał mieć największy wpływ na decyzje. A teraz, gdy już doszli do porozumienia w kwestii wyboru Kazekage, nagle zaczęło im się spieszyć, by przerzucić na niego wszystkie obowiązki.

Gaara nawet nie został jeszcze oficjalnie mianowany przywódcą, a już zasypano go dokumentami. Widocznie nie miał czasu na nic innego.

Gdyby było inaczej chyba nie przysyłałby gońca, żeby wezwał ją do gabinetu. Nie znalazł czasu, żeby wyjść z siedziby rządu i porozmawiać z nią jak człowiek? Czy może chciał jej dać do zrozumienia, że teraz tylko tak będą rozmawiać, w siedzibie administracji?

Gaara stał przy oknie i obserwował _swoją_ wioskę. Zupełnie, jakby nie interesowało go, co Tenten ma do powiedzenia. Odwrócił się w jej kierunku dopiero, gdy przemyślała sytuację i zaczęła mówić.

\- Powinnam ci pogratulować, ale tego nie zrobię. Popełniasz straszny błąd.

Chyba spodziewał się takiej reakcji. W każdym razie nie był zdziwiony.

Nie mógł oczekiwać, że będzie miała inne zdanie niż Kankuro. Lalkarz miał więcej zdrowego rozsądku niż optymistycznie nastawiona Temari. Lepiej od niej potrafił przejrzeć prawdziwe intencje starszyzny.

Tenten uważała, że skoro Kankuro ma podobne zdanie, co ona, nie mogą się oboje mylić. On znał sposób myślenia wysokiej rady. Ona też potrafiła myśleć zdroworozsądkowo.

To prawda, że była przesiąknięta idealizmem Trzeciego Hokage i jego wizją zarządzania - jak całe młode pokolenie wioski Liścia. Kankuro, tak samo jak inni shinobi z Piasku, pokpiwał sobie z „promienistych" naiwniaków z Konohy. Ale wiedział, że metody zarządzania w wiosce Piasku, atmosfera intryg i rywalizacji wśród ludzi, którzy powinni sobie ufać – są złe. Mówił otwarcie, że Czwarty Kazekage postępował głupio, rządząc wioską w sposób uważany przez starszyznę za najlepszy.

Sposób, który sprawiał, że młodzi shinobi postrzegali siebie jako narzędzia w rękach wioski, czuli się zobowiązani do lojalności wobec przywódców – ale nie wobec towarzyszy w walce. Dlatego tak często działali na własną rękę, a praca zespołowa była ich słabą stroną.

Gaara na pewno będzie chciał to zmienić, ale Tenten uważała, że lepiej by zrobił działając od wewnątrz, dając innym przykład jak należy działać w drużynie. A nie przyjmując stanowisko przywódcy, który nie może lekceważyć zdania starszyzny, więc będzie musiał ostro walczyć o każdą zmianę – w systemie treningowym, w układaniu relacji z ukrytymi wioskami i władcami ziemskimi z kraju Wiatru.

Kankuro powiedział wprost, że rada wybrała Gaare na Kazekage nie w dowód uznania, tylko dlatego, że chcą go kontrolować. Lecz co zrobią, gdy się zorientują, że następca Czwartego nie zamierza kierować wioską zgodnie z jego linią zarządzania?

Tenten uważała, że nie ma szans, by się z tym łatwo pogodzili. Prędzej spróbują go usunąć ze stanowiska lub pozwolą, by ktoś inny to zrobił. Jedną z podstawowych zasad w układaniu taktyki wojennej jest: jeśli nie możesz kogoś dosięgnąć pozwól, żeby zrobił to ktoś silniejszy od ciebie.

\- Rada podjęła taką decyzję, bo chcą cię wykorzystać – powiedziała, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że próby perswazji nie zdadzą się na nic.

\- To bez znaczenia – odpowiedział Gaara.

Oczywiście, dla niego to jest bez znaczenia. Jest owładnięty obsesją udowodnienia wszystkim, że jego istnienie ma sens. Nawet jeśli miałby przez to zginąć.

Ona miała w zanadrzu wiele argumentów, ale wszystkie są Gaarze dobrze znane. Doskonale wiedział, że starszyzna ani jounini mu nie ufają. Mimo, że od śmierci Czwartego Kazekage ciężko pracował, żeby udowodnić lojalność wobec wioski, oni wciąż traktowali go podejrzliwie.

Powierzali mu ważne stanowisko nie dlatego, że mają do niego szacunek, tylko dlatego, że osobę trudną do kontrolowania najlepiej jest ustawić na świeczniku, żeby musiała uważać na każdy ruch.

A także dlatego, że chociaż w wiosce jest wielu jouninów, którzy chcieliby mieć wpływ na losy wioski, nikt nie miał ochoty się narażać. Każdy przywódca obejmując stanowisko, zna ryzyko. Kage w zamian za władzę bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność za wszystkich.

\- Tenten – odezwał się Gaara po chwili. – Osiągnąłem to, czego chciałem. Nie wycofam się tylko dlatego, że intencje starszyzny są niejasne. Wciąż mogę udowodnić, że jestem w stanie chronić wioskę, nie jako broń ostateczna, tylko jako jej przywódca. Sądziłem, że mnie rozumiesz.

Ciekawe, dlaczego oczekiwał, że zrozumie. Ona oczywiście _wiedziała_, jakie Gaara ma cele. Wiedziała, że z jakiejś sobie tylko znanej przyczyny czuje się zobowiązany wobec wioski Piasku i wobec jej mieszkańców. Wiedziała i przyjmowała to do wiadomości. Ale nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego on chce chronić wszystkich, nawet tych, którzy się go boją i pragną jego śmierci.

Tenten była kunoichi. Czuła się zobowiązana wobec własnej wioski i wiedziała, że gdy przy wykonywaniu misji coś pójdzie nie tak, może zginąć. W końcu każdy shinobi wie, na czym polega jego praca. Ale podejmowanie się określonego zadania, ze świadomością ryzyka niepowodzenia w walce, to nie to samo, co przyjęcie na siebie niepisanego zobowiązania, że w razie potrzeby poniesie się śmierć dla dobra innych.

Trzeci Hokage przynajmniej zginął dla ludzi, którzy go doceniali i nie zawahaliby się zaryzykować dla niego życia. Stanowisko dowódcy ma przecież dwie strony medalu – kage ma obowiązek bronić wioski, ale są też ludzie, którzy w razie niebezpieczeństwa powinni go chronić z narażeniem życia.

Była przekonana, że w przypadku Gaary cienka nić zobowiązań – opierających się na zaufaniu – urwie się, jeśli zostanie poddana próbie.

Szkoda, że Gaara jest idealistą. Obraziłby się, gdyby mu powiedziała, co naprawdę myśli o jego ludziach i jego wiosce.

Tenten dobrze wiedziała, co to znaczy pragnąć zostać zaakceptowanym przez innych i chcieć im udowodnić swoją wartość, ale są jakieś granice. Gaara je dawno przekroczył, i to wcale nie dlatego, że ma wybujałą ambicję.

Odkąd spotkał Naruto wciąż mówił o więziach i o tym, że chce być dla kogoś ważny. Jednocześnie sądził, że aby to osiągnąć, musi zostać doceniony przez wszystkich… Lekceważył tych, którzy są tuż obok i którym na nim zależy. Widocznie to było dla niego za mało, bo jaka jest korzyść z jednostronnej miłości? Widocznie wydaje mu się, że zdobycie uznania wszystkich, szczególnie tych, którzy się go bali lub go nienawidzili, jest dobrym sposobem na wypełnienie emocjonalnej pustki.

Tenten robiła wszystko, żeby pokazać mu na czym polega istota budowania więzi, ale chyba poniosła porażkę, skoro on wciąż szuka czegoś innego.

Nie oczekiwała od niego niczego. Ona sama nie wiedziała, jak nazwać to, co do niego czuje, i nawet nie czuła potrzeby, żeby to nazywać. Zresztą, to i tak było teraz bez znaczenia.

Wyglądało na to, że Gaara po tylu przegadanych wieczorach, i po wszystkich misjach, które razem wypełnili, nie widzi dla niej miejsca w swoim życiu. Podejmował taką decyzję, ale jej nawet o tym nie powiedział. Informuje po fakcie.

Nie musiał pytać jej o zdanie. Ale żeby nawet nie powiedzieć, że rada chce wybrać go na Kazekage? Musiał to wiedzieć od dawna. Nie został ostatnio wysłany z drużyną na misję, pewnie dlatego, że rada chciała z nim omówić sprawy wioski zanim decyzja zostanie podjęta. Nawet o tym nie wspomniał.

A teraz przysłał do niej gońca, i rozmawia z nią w gabinecie, jakby chciał podkreślić, że sytuacja się zmieniła.

Wiedziałaby i bez tego. Nawet kilka tygodni temu, gdy był marnotrawnym synem byłego przywódcy, a nie Piątym Cieniem Wiatru, pozostawał osobą, o której kunoichi bez nazwiska może co najwyżej śnić.

\- Podjąłem decyzję. Ani ty, ani Kankuro mnie od niej nie odwiedziecie – oświadczył, jakby chciał rozwiać wątpliwości.

\- Więc dlaczego chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytała Tenten urażonym tonem. Walczyła z emocjami, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

Gaara wydawał się zaskoczony tym pytaniem. W każdym razie, nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Żeby ustalić, co z tobą zrobić – powiedział.

Do tej pory rozplanowanie, jak szybko odesłać pozostałych jeszcze w Sunagakure najemników z Liścia, leżało w gestii rady. Teraz pewnie zajmie się tym Kazekage i jak widać… chce to rozwiązać szybko.

Wioska Piasku podniosła się z kryzysu i nie potrzebowała już w swoich szeregach obcych shinobi. Mimo to, Tenten myślała, że ma jeszcze kilka tygodni. Była cały czas w kontakcie z Nejim, więc miała wgląd w sytuację. Miała zostać wezwana, gdy pojawią się widoki na nową misję dla drużyny Gaia.

Na razie księżniczka Tsunade nie chciała się zgodzić na wysłanie gdzieś Lee, chociaż jego rozpierała energia i żądza przygód.

Tęskniła za nimi, szczególnie za Nejim. Jednak nie martwiło jej, że ma zostać w Sunie jeszcze jakiś czas. W końcu ich przecież zobaczy, znów będą trenować, będą drużyną… Na tę chwilę wystarczała jej świadomość, że w wiosce Piasku jeszcze ma coś do zrobienia, wypełni kilka misji z tymczasowym teamem. Lubiła pracować z Gaarą, lubiła nawet Yaokiego, który z początku ją strasznie wkurzał.

Lecz teraz wszystkie te plany wzięły w łeb. Gaara, co prawda nie bezpośrednio, ale jednak… Oświadczał jej, że powinna wracać do domu?

Wiedziała, że on nie okazuje uczuć. Liczyła jednak na to, że gdy już będzie miała wyjechać, powie cokolwiek... Cokolwiek, co by wskazywało, że chciałby, żeby kiedyś wróciła.

Przecież nie muszą zrywać kontaktów. Nie wyobrażała sobie zerwać z nim kontaktów. Był dla niej równie ważny co Neji.

Patrzyła teraz w jego twarz i wiedziała, że nie zamierza powiedzieć nic znaczącego.

Gdy teraz zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać, zawsze był neutralny. To ona próbowała się do niego zbliżyć. On coraz częściej na to reagował, jednak nie robił z własnej inicjatywy nic, by rozwinąć ich relację.

Nie wolno jej tak myśleć. Są przyjaciółmi. Przynajmniej przyjaciółmi. Nie chciało się jej wierzyć, że to wszystko było tylko przy okazji, że Gaara rozmawiał z nią tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem była obok.

Bardzo chciała być dla niego wsparciem.

\- Termin jeszcze nie minął. Jeśli mnie potrzebujesz, zostanę tutaj… dla ciebie – powiedziała czując, że płoną jej policzki.

Nie popierała jego decyzji, ale ona już zapadła. Była pewna, że pierwsze tygodnie na stanowisku Kazekage będą dla niego ciężkie, więc mogłaby tu być… W razie, gdyby jej potrzebował.`

Nie była pewna, czy przygląda jej się tak przenikliwie, ponieważ dopatrzył się drugiego dna w jej wypowiedzi, czy dlatego, że się waha.

\- Nie. Musisz wrócić do Konohy, im szybciej tym lepiej – powiedział.

Wydawanie poleceń nigdy nie sprawiało mu kłopotu. Nie będzie miał problemu z dopasowaniem się do nowej funkcji.


	7. Konieczność współpracy

**7\. Konieczność współpracy**

_Teraźniejszość, tydzień po egzaminie na jounina. Sunagakure no Sato_

…

Skwar tego dnia był wyjątkowo uciążliwy. Kankuro, który miał wyjątkowo dużo papierkowej roboty, w przerwie na lunch zamiast wyskoczyć coś zjeść z kolegami poszedł do domu. Chciał wziąć szybki prysznic, przekąsić coś i wrócić na czas do pracy. Jednak ktoś postanowił zepsuć mu plany.

Na schodach przed jego mieszkaniem siedziała Temari. Na widok brata wstała i wyrzuciła niedopałek papierosa do śmietnika.

\- Od kiedy ty palisz? – zapytał jounin, zamiast powitania.

\- Palę od czasu do czasu – odparła blondynka. Nagle jej źrenice rozszerzyły się. – Nie próbuj mnie kontrolować, młody.

Kankuro wykrzywił usta w lekkim półuśmiechu.

\- Całe szczęście, że za kilka miesięcy nas opuścisz. Czego chcesz?

Temari popatrzyła na niego ze złością. I tak była na niego wściekła, nie musiał jej dodatkowo drażnić.

Lepiej dla niego, żeby tego nie robił.

\- Będziemy mieć gościa z Konohy. Dlaczego nikt mnie wcześniej o tym nie poinformował?

Kankuro wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Dlaczego się złościsz?

Temari uznała jego postawę za wyjątkowo bezczelną.

\- Dlatego, że odpowiadam za bezpieczeństwo wewnętrzne i powinnam o tym wiedzieć wcześniej – wycedziła przez zęby.

\- Gaara dał ci to stanowisko tylko po to, żebyś miała coś do roboty siedząc w wiosce i przygotowując wesele. Nie traktuj tego tak poważnie.

Najwyraźniej próbował wytrącić ją z równowagi, jednak Temari postanowiła, że nie pozwoli się sprowokować. Poczyniła sobie założenie, że będzie rozmawiać z nim spokojnie, żeby poznać jego intencje. Wywołanie awantury nie przyniosłoby dobrych efektów.

\- Widzę, że ty masz mniej pracy ode mnie. Skoro szukasz sobie dodatkowego zajęcia w postaci prowadzenia treningu kunoichi z _obcej _wioski – świadomie zaakcentowała przedostatnie słowo.

Kankuro skierował na nią dziwnie chłodne spojrzenie. Zupełnie jakby powiedziała coś niestosownego, a nie przytoczyła niepodważalny fakt.

\- Wkrótce ta wioska będzie twoim domem, może warto zacieśniać więzi – odrzekł.

\- Kiepski żart.

\- Temari – powiedział Kankuro, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał troskliwie. – Jesteś strasznie spięta. Dlaczego trochę nie wyluzujesz? Powinnaś się zabawić, potańczyć. Od razu spadnie ci poziom stresu. Trzeba zachować jakąś równowagę.

Temari zmełła w ustach przekleństwo. Naprawdę ją wkurzał, nieustannie przypominając jej ile czasu dostało do ceremonii ślubnej i tym samym – jak wiele rzeczy zostało do zrobienia. I bez tego miała napięte nerwy i średnio dwa razy w tygodniu decydowała się wszystko odwołać.

\- Nie próbuj odwrócić mojej uwagi od tematu, Kankuro. Pamiętaj, że jeszcze jestem na miejscu i także mam coś do powiedzenia. Jeśli twoja protegowana będzie sprawiać problemy, wyleci stąd z hukiem.

Kankuro przyglądał jej się z zastanowieniem.

\- Jakiego rodzaju problemy? – zapytał. – Czy Tenten wyrządziła ci jakąś krzywdę, że tak jej nie cierpisz?

Temari przygryzła wargi.

\- Wystarczy, że na nią lecisz.

\- Nadinterpretujesz – odrzekł Kankuro bez chwili zastanowienia.

Temari przymrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, nie zagłuszy tym jej podejrzeń.

Wbrew temu, co myślał jej brat, wcale nie żywiła osobistej urazy do chuuninki z wioski Liścia. Jednak to, że traktował ją inaczej niż pozostałe dziewczyny, zawsze wzbudzało jej czujność. A teraz skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji, żeby sprowadzić ją do Sunagakure. Musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel.

Zastanawiała się, czy Gaara tego nie widzi, czy po prostu ignoruje, bo tak jest mu wygodnie.

…

_**Retrospekcja**__. Sunagakure, kilka miesięcy po zamordowaniu Czwartego Kazekage (między 1. serią Naruto a Naruto Shippuudenem)_

Kunoichi z opaską Konohy na czole rozejrzała się dookoła. Kankuro był rozbawiony na widok jej miny. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie dowierzała, gdzie się znajduje.

Znajdowali się u stóp kanionu, pół godziny drogi od Sunagakure.

\- Już wolę wasze podziemne sale treningowe. Jak można zmusić się do czegokolwiek w tym skwarze? – zapytała teoretycznie.

Nawet jej się nie dziwił. Rozsądne było unikanie w ciągu dnia przebywania na pełnym słońcu. Dlatego Sunagakure miała wiele zabudowanych pomieszczeń do treningów. Z kolei pola treningowe na świeżym powietrzu były otoczone wysokimi budynkami, które rzucały trochę cienia. Wszystko miało na celu stworzenie na nieprzyjaznej pustyni względnie znośnych warunków do ćwiczeń.

Sunagakure, otoczona murami z piaskowca, wydawała się przyjezdnym nieprzyjaznym miejscem, ale było to niczym w porównaniu z warunkami po zewnętrznej stronie obwarowań, na pustyni. Tam nawet nic nie robiąc można było paść z wyczerpania, a na treningi mało kto się porywał.

Oczywiście, Gaara był zdania, że im mniej sprzyjające warunki, tym lepiej.

\- No, niestety. Będziesz musiała się przystosować – powiedział bezradnie.

Tenten rzuciła mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

\- Pamiętaj, że to pewnie potrwa tylko parę tygodni. Gdy Korobi dojdzie do siebie, poszukam dla ciebie innej drużyny - dodał szybko. –Jeszcze raz muszę podkreślić, że ratujesz honor Konohy.

Szatynka zmarszczyła czoło, ale nie wyglądała przez to groźnie. Raczej… uroczo.

\- Wiesz, co w tobie cenię? Szczerość. Więc nie wal taniej ściemy, żeby mi podbudować ego – powiedziała.

Kankuro westchnął mimowolnie.

Trafiło mu się bardzo niewdzięczne zajęcie. Odkąd rada dogadała się z Konohą i sprowadziła z niej najemników, dwoił się i troił, żeby uczynić ich przydatnymi. Ich pomoc była potrzebna, bo po zamordowaniu Kazekage wioska Piasku musiała przyjmować więcej misji. Konieczne było odbudowanie siły i pokazanie innym osadom, że mimo kryzysu Sunagakure nie jest słaba.

Ponieważ w ostatnich miesiącach system treningowy bardzo kulał, na dodatek część chuuninów zwyczajnie zwiała z wioski pozbawionej przywódcy, ludzi było za mało. Hokage przysłał wsparcie w postaci kilkudziesięciu ludzi z wioski Liścia, jako wyraz dobrej woli i chęci współpracy.

To rozwiązywało część problemów, ale przyniosło też nowe - trzeba było każdego z osobna przydzielić do jakiejś drużyny, zadbać o ich adaptację, łagodzić konflikty. Kankuro czuł się trochę jak przedszkolanka. Poglądy Konoszan na pracę zespołową i sposoby wykonywania misji różniły się od metod stosowanych w Sunagakure, więc asymilacja nie przebiegała łatwo.

Jednak prawdziwy problem pojawił się, gdy Korobi odniósł poważne rany podczas misji i trzeba było kogoś dobrać do zespołu Gaary. Jounini jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że najlepiej wysłać kogoś z Liścia. Było oczywistym, że nie chcieli ryzykować strat wśród własnych ludzi. Kankuro nie mógł przedstawić im wystarczająco silnego argumentu, żeby rozbić którą z istniejących drużyn, więc chcąc nie chcąc postanowił znaleźć kogoś wśród Konoszan.

Tenten wydawała mu się idealna, ponieważ nie powinna sprawiać problemów. W teamie, w którym pracowała w Konosze, była tą osobą, która rezygnowała z własnych ambicji dla dobra kolegów – wobec tego nie powinna się wychylać.

Nie chcąc ryzykować ofiar śmiertelnych po każdej misji trzeba było wybrać osobę, która ma doświadczenie w wykonywaniu zadań wyższej rangi, ale ponad wszelką wątpliwość podporządkuje się kapitanowi. Inaczej Gaara zaraz na wstępie zastosowałby taktykę zastraszenia, a to by przekreśliło szansę na dobrą współpracę.

Kankuro wciąż miał nadzieję, że jego nieznośny brat nauczy się porozumiewać z ludźmi, zamiast wciąż wydawać polecenia i oczekiwać bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa.

\- Gdy już skończę tę uciążliwą delegację napiszesz w opinii dla Tsunade hymn pochwalny na moją cześć – powiedziała Tenten. – Zamierzam wybrać się do spa na koszt wioski. Albo zażądać podwyżki. Najlepiej jedno i drugie.

Zaczęła na głos rozwodzić się nad urokami salonów spa. Kankuro patrzył na nią z rosnącym zdziwieniem.

Już dawno zauważył, że jest gadatliwa, ale tym razem mówiła niemal bez przerwy, i to coraz bardziej od rzeczy.

\- Tenten – przerwał jej w końcu. – Odwracając myśli ku rzeczom błahym, nie dodasz sobie odwagi. Nie stresuj się, oni nie gryzą.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak głupio brzmią jego zapewnienia. Mimo, że Gaara nie zabijał już tylko dla kaprysu, wciąż uchodził za psychopatę. Kankuro dał Tenten słowo, że ze strony własnej drużyny nie spotka jej żadna krzywda, i rzeczywiście w to wierzył, ale ona wcale nie musiała tak wysoko cenić jego honoru.

\- Kto nie gryzie?

Tenten wzdrygnęła się. Kankuro niemal zaklął. Był tak przejęty sytuacją, że nawet nie wyczuł obcej czakry.

Podszedł do nich Yaroi. Gaara stał parę metrów od nich. Zmierzył Tenten badawczym wzrokiem, czego ona na szczęście nie zauważyła.

Mimo, że twarz Gaary jak zwykle nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, Kankuro domyślił się, o czym pomyślał – że dziewczyna jest słabym ogniwem. On świadomie nie uprzedzał, kogo przydzieli do drużyny, jednak Gaara musiał ją poznać i przypomnieć sobie, że w czasie egzaminu Temari nie potrzebowała nawet pięciu minut, by ją pokonać.

Kankuro zamierzał jeszcze przekazać Tenten parę rzeczy – żeby nie mówiła za dużo, nie narzekała i pod żadnym pozorem nie patrzyła jego bratu w oczy – ale nie zdążył, bo go zagadała, a teraz było za późno.

Cóż, to wszystko mówił jej już wcześniej, więc jeśli któraś z tych rad do niej nie dotarła, to kolejne powtórzenie tego nie zmieni.

Kankuro odwrócił uwagę od Gaary i spojrzał na Yaroiego, który podszedł do Tenten i przyglądał jej się z zaciekawieniem.

Kiedyś sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bał się własnego cienia, ale ostatnio nabrał pewności siebie. W tej chwili nie była to sprzyjająca okoliczność.

\- Nie ma nikogo innego? – powiedział shinobi, lustrując dziewczynę wzrokiem. – Dlaczego mamy pracować z promyczkiem z Konohy?

Tenten posłała mu niechętne spojrzenie.

\- Z czym? – zapytała, nie rozumiejąc w czym rzecz.

Yaroi uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Z promyczkiem – powtórzyła zadowolony, że wprawił ją w konsternację. – Tak nazywamy dziewczyny z waszej wioski. Śliczna buzia, dobre intencje i nieuzasadniony optymizm, który nie przekłada się na umiejętności.

Nie dane mu było dokończyć zdania. Syknął i odskoczył metr w bok.

\- Jakiś ty odważny – prychnęła Tenten kpiąco. – Pierwszy twój odruch to ucieczka?

Yaroi schylił się i wyjął shuriken wbity w nogawkę spodni. Odrzucił go na bok, ignorując sączącą się z rany krew.

Przynajmniej nie jest taką ciotą, żeby przejmować się powierzchownym zranieniem, pomyślał Kankuro. Ale i tak zrobił z siebie kretyna.

Był całkiem ciekaw, jak rozwinie się ta konwersacja i kto pierwszy sięgnie po broń na poważnie – jednak nie mógł pozwolić na taki rozwój sytuacji.

\- Spokój, dzieciaki – powiedział. – Skoro już… hm, drużyna jest w komplecie, i zaprzyjaźniliście się, może przejdziemy do treningu?


	8. Informacja

Więc tak - piszę tę notkę po wielu wahaniach, bo wciąż liczyłam, że wreszcie coś napiszę, ale mi to nie wychodzi. Zaczęłam pisać zbyt wiele historii naraz przeceniając swoje możliwości.

Postanowiłam rozprawić się z nimi pojedynczo.

Ten ff będzie kontynuowany, więc jeśli jesteście zainteresowani doczekacie się rozwinięcia i zakończenia tej historii. Ale jeszcze nie teraz ^^ Teraz pochłania mnie historia GaaIno, którą piszę na blogu, GaaTen zostawię sobie na później ;)

Pozdrawiam.


End file.
